Hephaestus's Bride
by CrazyGlitch
Summary: Kelcie Sinclair will have a bit of a surprise when a Greek smith god comes and says that she is his destined bride. This is going to be interesting. I rated it M just in case because I might put SMUT in this but I'm not sure
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The god of the forge Hephaestus was busy hammering away making a fine set of gold earrings and a necklace to match. Who you may wonder he is crafting it for? It is for his future wife. Not for Aphrodite, Zeus nullified that marriage pretty quickly after Hephaestus caught her and Ares in the metal net.

However, this was for his future bride. The fates came to him only about 1 day ago and with what they told him he was having inspiration to create new things.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Hephaestus was busy hammering some swords for Apollo when the 3 Fates came to him._

 _"What may I do for you?" He asked them wiping the sweat from his hands and brow._

 _"We came to tell you to have hope for true love." replied Clotho_

 _"No one can love me. My appearance sees to that everyday." whispered Hephaestus getting ready to return to his work_

 _"Your bride isn't born yet but she will be everything you need." Atropos told him_

 _Then Lachesis said, "She will be small for her size, warm and soft will be her body to hold. Her eyes kind and blue like the sky, lips full and lush like ripe apples, her hands soft, breasts ample, but her heart is gold and pure. She will be kind, gentle, loving, and also accepting. She will be created just for you but some things will be just purely herself."_

 _Hephaestus turned around with a small light of hope in his eyes. Could there be someone out there for him even in the future. The Fates never lied but could only tell half of what they knew._

 _"I accept your words Fates but realize I am still heart sore and weary." replied Hephaestus carrying his hammer_

 _"Then let some of these images help you." replied Clotho and with that they allowed their eye to glow and a few images appeared; a young woman whose face was hidden but showed her in his own bed beside him sleeping, them walking together, talking, her helping him when he got hurt in the forges, and them making love._

 _"That is all we will show but know that you have to be patient for she won't be born for about 2,000 years or so." replied Atropos_

 _Hephaestus nodded stunned and then the Fates left him and soon his mind was over taken to create new works of art._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Hephaestus finally started once again on the necklace and images of them making love and her taking care of him, not even caring about his appearance all poured out of him and he created the most stunning necklace of gold, diamonds and emeralds was completed. "This necklace will be my first gift to her as my wife." Hephaestus said and then started to craft an engagement ring of gold and a few small diamonds.


	2. UPDATE!

Ok I am writing this story (or trying to) but I had the oddest inspiration to write a different story but having no relation to anything else I'm writing. I was thinking on combining The Black Cauldron and Harry Potter. I know sounds weird, but I was thinking on it for a few hours and decided to get it through to my viewers. Now I have been thinking to make a few of the characters on both sides OOC but not to badly that they aren't the characters we know and love. Please give me some feedback on either PM or just a review.

Also on the agenda what do you guys think Haldir should do to present the 'courting' gift to my OC? I'm a little shaky on that one but as I said before PM or review!

THANKS!


	3. My OC intro!

Kelcie POV

I hated this bloody school. I was always being made fun of, For example: "Hey cow!" "Move fatty!" "Don't show her the cake!" and so on and so forth. But now today is the last day since it's summer vacation and as I get to my first class I get to thinking on a few things.

Now after awhile with the name calling I've gotten a thicker skin but it still hurts, my only friends are sadly not human, they are 2 baby pygmy goats one male Davy (white with a few black spots) the other female Star (black with white stockings and a white star on the forehead), the other goat is a large male Golden Guernsey named Bill (I liked the name). And finally my donkey an Ethiopian donkey named Jack (he's gelded). My family doesn't like me having my animals so I had to buy some land roughly 10 acres to build a nice barn for my animals and a small but cozy house for myself.

I am 19 now so I can live by myself. My parents actually encouraged this since they are hardly at home. At the most my parents are at the house about 3 times a week. My father is a lawyer in a large corporation that he has to travel cross country for and my mother is a negotiator in a business that she has to travel a lot for.

Now I am short about oh, maybe 5'2 or so I don't really know but I am about 178 pounds. So yea, on the more round side of life. That is where my self esteem issues come from.

However, the one thing I love the most besides my animals is Mythology. I love, Ancient Egyptian, Greek, and Roman history and mythology. I have to think that the Greek mythology might be my favorite, I personally like Hades, Apollo, Demeter, and Hephaestus the most. I've always wondered what it would be like to meet them and talk to them about what they've experienced in all this time.

But I think Hephaestus is my favorite god. I mean just because he might look ugly doesn't mean he is on the inside, because he has made some very beautiful things for the other gods in the stories. And take Aphrodite, she's gorgeous but she is a bitch and a whore. So yes I prefer Hephaestus over all of them but a close second would be Hades.

As I'm getting out of my last class for the day (I only have like 3 classes) I run out the school double doors to the parking lot and to my truck. Soon I'm driving to my little house in the countryside and not helping but think what the heck am I going to be doing this summer vacation!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for not updating in SO LONG! However ALL of these stories are going to be rewritten and given a major over hall. I am keeping the same stories however, I've had new ideas and also new stories come into my head. You guys probably know how that goes...get a story in your head have to write it all down in one night.

I will give you a heads up on some that I am going to post in the future 'hopefully' these all are Harry Potter Crossovers staring my favorite HP character Severus Snape! YAY!

Avengers/Thor/HP

Sleepy Hollow/HP - the one with Johnny Depp as Ichabod Crane

These are the only two so far however, these will more than likely be Bottom Severus with a top partner I've been having some issues with deciding who he gets with in the Avengers/Thor thing trying to decide on Thor, Bruce, or Loki. I'm thinking though on a Thor/Severus/Loki relationship with Severus as the sub while Thor and Loki are doms. I will also tell you that in Sleepy Hollow Sev gets with the Hessian! I'm going to see where that one goes.

Give me your ideas and feedback!


	5. Screwed

It was the year 2017 and Hephaestus was currently in his home that resides in the volcano/mountain of Olympus ((A/N: I can't decide where to put his home and it kinda makes sense to have Hephaestus's home in the mountain of Mt. Olympus due to it being the home of the gods and all)).

Anyway, Hephaestus was just getting the last of his hammers ready for the day when he was visited by the fates.

"My ladies, What may I do for you?" he asked

"Your bride has reached the age of 21 and you are now able to court her as you wish. We wish you well and good luck.

Hephaestus was letting an enourmous smile grace his face, the day he has long prepared and waited for has finally arrived! He hurriedly went to see the others and was quickly granted permission to leave Mt. Olympus and was wished many times of good luck. He went back to his home and changed himself just enough to look human (or closer to it anyway) and made his way to earth.

+++On earth with Kelcie++++

Kelcie was humming as she went about cleaning the stalls. She happened to look at her clock on the wall and gasped in shock, she was late to the museum! She hurriedly swept up the bits of straw left and dumped the wheelbarrow hurrying back to the house. She ran up to her on-suite bathroom after she hastily got out of her dirty clothes. After a 20 minute shower (normally its 10 but she wanted to shave) she dried her hair with the blow dryer for a few minutes and went to her walk in closet to find some clean clothes.

She was going to wear a shirt and jeans but deciding she wanted to look pretty she went for a light blue sundress that went to her knees. The sundress had white lace trim on the bottom and trimmed the sweet heart neckline. Medium width shoulder straps of the light blue color with no lace. A pair of matching sandals and a nice wide brimmed straw hat with the a light blue ribbon wrapped around it. She decided to wear some pearl earrings and matching necklace, with adding a final touch of minut amounts of make up (only around the eyes, little bit of lips and cheeks) and she was done.

She gave herself a once over in front of her floor length mirror and sighed, yes she was happy her legs were nice and smooth now but they were still chunky, at least though, the outfit complimented her and didn't make her look to big.

Anyway, she went down the stairs and went to her 1990 chevy blazer whom she called 'Ol Blue as he was a faded blue jeans color.

+++++++++++++++++++TIME SKIP+++++++++++++++++++

At the museum Kelcie walked around the other exhibits for about 45 minutes before she headed right for the Ancient Greek exhibit. As she walked around looking at the many pieces of jewelry (which she did find beautiful as it was true), statues, art, weapons, armor, and everything in between she could swear that she was being followed; every time she looked though there was no one there besides the other observers.

In the middle of the exhibit in a half circle were tall statues on thrones, Kelcie made a bee line for them and was shocked at seeing the gods and goddesses of the ancient world looking at her. Kelcie walked looking at each statue carefully but only stopped for longer than normal at Hephaestus. The smith god was made to have a perfect body like the others but he had numerous scares on his legs and arms, a few on his face and his legs were crooked. He had long that was pulled into a pony tail look and that was probably due to him being a smith. Kelcie smiled softly as she looked at him, he wasn't as handsome as the other gods but he had his own look to him and to her the scares showed he could survive and the stories behind them all would be telling.

As she was finishing up looking at the statues and going to the other side of the exhibit a hooded figure hidden behind one of the gods came out just enough and watched her sway away from view (not that he minded a whole lot).

=======Hephaestus on earth=======

Hephaestus entered the museum easily and hid behind his own statue to wait for her. The Fates just before he left gave him a medallion that would warm up when she was near. He gave a gentle kiss with his lightly scarred lips on the medallion and waited. As he was waiting many thoughts came to his mind: will she like me? Do I look ok? Should I be doing this or pull a Hades on her? ((After the Persephone incident that's what all the gods and goddesses called it and even Persephone had to laugh at it now since she was happy with Hades after all this time)).

He felt the medallion start to heat up and he hastily started to look around wanting to see if he could spot her. As he was watching the medallion heated up so much that he gave a small hiss of pain as it heated up so much to burn him. He knew she was very close but as he turned around he hastily pulled back behind the statue again as she was right in front of his own statue.

He took a breath and leaned over to look at her; she was short and curvaceous, that was a plus as he enjoyed women that were curvy for him to squeeze and hold onto, her being short just made him give a small inaudible growl (only to the mortals ears) since she only made it to just under his pectorals after all he was about 6'7 and she was what…5'3 or shorter? That drove his more dominating side a little more wild as it appeared to him that she was fragile and delicate something that was to be protected and cherished at all costs.

Her hips were nice and wide (his hands could get a nice grip on them), her legs were sexy and curved in the right places. Her ankles and feet (plus toes) were cute and delicate looking snug in those soft tan sandals. Her skin was only slightly tan (he was a very golden brown) but it was still a little pale but soft looking. Her hair was shiny and looked wonderful to run his fingers through, her eyes were gentle, lips soft looking and plump, overall he was a very happy man.

She was what he has always pictured and thank the Fates for this as she was the complete opposite of Aphrodite (she was drop dead sexy but a slut). It drove him wild as he felt the age old need to provide, protect, and pleasure his soon to be wife; the thrall to do everything for her and to her was enourmous…he didn't think he would survive.

His future wife was walking away and he was about to stop her but the age old problem of a guy loving to watch a woman leave but not wanting her to go was proven true. His eyes watched entrapped as the sway of her hips were captivating and his eyes moved from her ass to her feet and up again. Yep, he was screwed.

+++++++++++++++++Kelcie again+++++++++++++++++++

Kelcie walked out of the museum and saw that it was raining outside. "Great." She thought as she stood out underneath the museums roof. She knew she had to make a run for her truck if she didn't want to get to wet. She started heading out ready to make a run for it when she slipped on the steps and was about to fall when she felt a large pair do hands grab her waist and pull her back up.

She landed against a strong muscular torso, the hands she felt on just above her hips were thick but strong. She looked down at them and holy crap! Her head could almost fit into one of them and both of her wrists could be held in one.

She gulped and turned around looking up at her tall rescuer…she was screwed.

Thanks and yay update! Review and let me know what you think. Also I might be having the smutty stuff on my AO3 account so there you go.


End file.
